1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental ring adapted to be positioned between a pair of spaced upper rails and a plurality of vertical pickets where the pickets and rails intersect in such a manner as to form square openings. More particularly, the present invention relates to the design and method of attachment of the ring to the fence assembly in these square openings.
2. Prior Art
The present invention involves an improvement over prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,244 Issued on Aug. 22, 1995 for "Rolled Metal Fence Rail". In the aforementioned patent, the fence assembly includes an upper rail, a lower rail and a plurality of vertical pickets. For the purpose of the present invention it will be considered that a third horizontal rail is positioned slightly below and parallel to the upper horizontal rail so as to form square openings between the rails and the adjacent pickets. It has been known in the past to place rings in these rectangular openings, but these are generally attached by welding or other means which do not suggest the manner of attachment disclosed and claimed herein.